1997 Mazda RX-7
|image = |manufacture = |make = Mazda |model = RX-7 FD |production = 1997Mazda RX-7 - Askmen.com |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = Veilside Fortune Bodykit |engine =Veilside built with Apexera Power FC engine management system; HKS TO42 turbo kit and V-mounted intercooler; Veilside custom intercooler piping; NKG racing spark plugs |bodboymods = |specialtymods = |wheels =Veilside 19'' |tires =Pirelli P Zero 19'' |suspensionmods =Apexera N1 dampner and Rotora brake system |paint =House of Kolor black and orange |plate =Omiya(大宮) 300, Wo(を), 10-30 |Driver = Han Seoul-Oh Sean Boswell |Used for = Standard driving Drift racing |Fate = Destroyed |Appears In = , |See Also = 1993 Mazda RX-7 |manufacturer = }} The 1997 Mazda RX-7 FD (also known as the Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune[http://www.imcdb.org/vehicle_26769-Mazda-RX-7-FD.html 1997 Mazda RX-7 Veilside FD - The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift - Internet Movie Database.com]) is a major car driven by Han Seoul-Oh in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. History ''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' The is one of Han Seoul-Oh's primary cars when traveling through the city of Tokyo. Following Sean Boswell first failed drift race against the Drift King, Takashi, Han uses the RX-7 to recruit Sean into his business with Takashi, who was indebted to him after destroying his 2001 Nissan Silvia S-15 Spec-S. When Takashi confronts Han about the money he has been stealing from his uncle, Kamata, Han uses the RX-7 to flee Takashi and his friend, Morimoto. Takashi and Morimoto pursue Han through Downtown Tokyo and the Shibuya District. Han keeps ahead of Sean, Takashi and Morimoto for most of the chase, but slows down to stop Takashi from ramming Sean's Mitsubishi. Takashi manages to drive backwards in front of Han and fires on his windshield. Han bumps Takashi out of the way and prepares to drive away when Deckard Shaw T-bones him. The car lands on its roof and explodes soon after before Han has a chance to escape, presumably killing him.Fast & Furious 6 Specifications Media Videos Screenshots The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Han's VeilSide RX-7 - Waiting for Sean.png Han's VeilSide RX-7.png RX-7 VeilSide FD - Front View.png Han's VeilSide Fortune RX-7 - Front View.png Mazda RX-7 VeilSide - Side View.png Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune - Side View.png VeilSide Fortune RX-7 Front View.png Han's RX-7 - Instrument Panel.png VeilSide Fortune RX-7 Rear View.png Han's Mazda RX-7.png Han drifting around R33 Skyline GT-R.png Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R33-01.jpg Han drifting - Mazda RX-7 & Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R.png Han drifting - Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune.png Aerial View - Han drifting (RX-7).png R33 Skyline GT-R & VeilSide RX-7 FD.png Han drifting around R33 Skyline.png VeilSide RX-7 drifting around R33 Skyline.png Skyline R33 GT-R & RX-7 VeilSide Fortune.png Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R33-02.jpg Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 & Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune.png RX-7 VeilSide Fortune & Skyline GT-R (R33).png Evolution IX & RX-7 VeilSide Fortune - Drifting.png Evolution IX & RX-7 VeilSide Fortune - Drifting (2).png Evolution IX & RX-7 VeilSide Fortune - Drifting (3).png Evolution IX & RX-7 VeilSide Fortune - Drifting (4).png Evolution IX & RX-7 VeilSide Fortune - Drifting (5).png Evolution IX & RX-7 VeilSide Fortune - Drifting (6).png VeilSide RX-7 & VW Hulk.png VeilSide RX-7 & Fairlady Z33s.png VeilSide RX-7 & D.K's Fairlady Z33.png Han fleeing - Mazda RX-7 VeilSide.png Han fleeing - Mazda RX-7 VeilSide (2).png Han fleeing - VeilSide RX-7.png Han's VeilSide Fortune RX-7 FD.png Han's Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune.png Han drifting in Shibuya - VeilSide RX-7.png Han hit by Mercedes - Side View.png Mercedes-Benz lifts Han's VeilSide RX-7.png| Han's RX-7 hit by Mercedes-Benz.png Mercedes-Benz T-Bones Han's RX-7.png|Deckard Shaw T-bones Mercedez-Benz destroys Han's VeilSide RX-7.png Han's RX-7 Destroyed.png|Exploded Han's RX-7 VeilSide Mazda RX-7 - Destroyed.png Han's Death - Tokyo Drift.png Promotional References Category:Cars Category:Tokyo Drift Cars Category:Tokyo Drift Category:Tuners